1. Field of the Invention
Embodiment relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display that can perform a cutting process by forming grooves on the outer surface of a substrate on which a cutting line is formed, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a type of organic semiconductor device that has been widely applied due to its relatively simple structure. The organic light emitting display, which is a self-emission type display element using an organic layer as an emission layer, does not require a separate backlight for light emission as it is required for a liquid crystal display, and thus the thickness of the organic light emitting display can be made thinner than a comparable liquid crystal display, and the weight of the organic light emitting display can be made lighter than the comparable liquid crystal display. Therefore, the organic light emitting display has now been actively developed as a display panel for a portable information terminal such as a mobile computer, a portable telephone, a portable game apparatus, an electronic book, etc.
An organic light emitting display device has a structure in which at least one organic layer including an emission layer is interposed between a pair of electrodes, that is, a first electrode and a second electrode. The first electrode is formed on a substrate and functions as an anode that injects holes, wherein an organic layer is formed on the upper part of the first electrode. The second electrode that functions as a cathode that injects electrons is formed on the organic layer to be opposed to the first electrode.
For mass production, the organic light emitting display described above is manufactured by a sheet unit display panel (or mother substrate), that is, manufactured with a plurality of display panels all at one time (rather than manufacturing a unit display panel one at a time) and then the sheet unit display panel is cut to thereby produce each unit display panel.
When cutting the sheet unit display panel in the related art into the unit display panel, the surfaces of both substrates of the display panel are scratched with a scriber, and the scratch is transferred into the inside thereof for cutting.
However, a glass substrate that is used in the display panel may be relatively large and the strength thereof may be relatively high, thereby causing a difficulty in generating cracks on the surface of the substrate.
In other words, since the strength of the surface of the substrate is high due to the improvement of material, etc., a cut region where the scribing is performed is applied with a strong stress, thereby generating a weak point of the substrate.
Assuming that the breaking down of the weak point of the substrate is generated on the cutting cross-section, the force applied to the cross-section is generated as the deformation against external stress, wherein the magnitude of the external stress is largest on the surface of the substrate.
Consequently, when cutting the unit display panel according to the method of the related art, the cutting cross-section of the surface of the substrate where the scribing is performed becomes the weakest and thus, the cutting crack may become irregularly propagated so that the cutting cross-section of the substrate is irregularly formed, thereby degrading the strength of the unit panel.